Aftermath
by petnurser
Summary: Setting: Immediately after the events in The Impossible Planet and The Satan’s Pit. My take on the aftermath. Probably very AU and I probably have Gallefreyan society wrong.


**Aftermath**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rose and the Doctor are not my creation; I just like to take them out for a little fun now and again.

Setting: Immediately after the events in _The Impossible Planet _and _The Satan's Pit_. My take on the aftermath. Probably very AU and I probably have Gallefreyan society wrong.

"Oh, the stuff of legend." The Doctor said to Ida Scott over the comm as he brought Rose, the TARDIS and himself into the vortex.

Relief swept over Rose as she collapsed into the makeshift sofa in the console room. She struggled to maintain control of the delayed reaction from the gripping fear that she had felt on Krop-Tor, the bitter pill. A planet that should not have existed, but did and now was gone. Knees draw up to her chest she looked at her….. friend? They were more than friends; less than lovers and for now, friend would do.

He stood with his back to her, both hands spread out on either side of him on the console. He was trembling. His breathing was ragged as he fought to contain his own emotions.

"Doctor?" Rose said, voice shaky.

He didn't turn around to face her. His voice was soft, almost a whisper. "I almost lost you today." His breathing steadied as he regained control.

Rose stood up and placed a gentle hand on his weary shoulder. "You didn't though. We're all safe, yeah? You, me, TARDIS. All safe."

He turned around and clung to Rose desperately. He held her, taking in her scent, the way she felt against him, Everything. "I almost lost you today."

The Time Lord loosened his embrace slightly, just enough that Rose could look into his eyes. They were dark and deep; desire and fear. He tenderly caressed her face and neck.

Rose sighed and the Doctor leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. Regardless of what they took from each other, they both gave the other more.

When they finally broke contact, after all breathing is essential for life, they were both flush with swollen lips and a tender but raging desire in their eyes. He offered her his hand. She took it without hesitation. Wordlessly, he led her to a dark room.

Once inside the room, he said something that Rose could only register as a bit of song. In reality, it was Gallefreyan. He has simply asked the TARDIS for dim lighting.

The room wasn't overly large. Colors were muted, beiges and browns. The wood in the room was rich and dark. Against the wall across from the door was a beautiful bed. It was roughly queen-sized and the beige coverings matched the wall coverings. The headboard was full of shallow, intricate carvings. The carvings matched those on the wardrobe, end table and doorframe. A second door was open and led to a private bathroom.

Rose inhaled the peace and simple beauty in this room. The scent of the room was different. It was musky with a hint of TARDIS oil and bananas. His scent. This was his room.

He embraced her again, running his hands over her back as he kissed her. She did the same but pushed his jacket off his shoulders as she did so. He took his hands off her long enough for them to hear the rustle of material as his jacket hit the floor.

"Rose, I have to know. I need to know. How far do you want to take this? Before you answer, listen." He started. "My people viewed sex very differently from many humanoid species. Making love was a bond that could not be broken. Not an engagement, more like a marriage. It includes not an exchange of rings, but an exchange of minds. I will never be able to let you go, nor you me, until the day that one of us dies. If you don't want that level of commitment, if you need time to think about it, I do understand but I need to know."

Rose Tyler looked into his waiting eyes and said, "Yes."

They both smiled.

They moved slowly with each other; a light touch here, a caress there. They quickly moved with an ease of long-time lovers, moving as one. Rose slowly became aware of a presence in her mind. Just there, almost like he was watching her from inside her head. She heard his voice, "Love, come to me. Walk through the door." In her mind, she saw a wooden door with the same delicate carvings that were on all the wood in the room. She imagined herself walking through it and immediately felt it. To describe it later, she would call it affection, love, desire, fear, need and many other things that she couldn't define.

The sensation of their mental bonding heightened her arousal and, given the groaning and obvious physical signs from him, it has a similar affect on him. Wordlessly, effortlessly their bodies joined, drawing gasps of pleasure form them both.

Their bodies anticipated each other. They moved only for the other in a rhythm at least as old as time. They hit their peaks at the same time and clung to each other, desperate to never let go. After their mutual release and during their resolution, he slowly withdrew form her mind and body. Both were keenly aware of the lasting commitment they had both made to each other. It was a bond that they would rely on in the weeks and months to come. The bond would only get stronger. Now, more than ever before, Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm were together, never to be parted again.


End file.
